¿Qué te he hecho yo?
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger: smartest witch of her age, ha vuelto a la escuela acabada la guerra y ha encontrado a un viejo conocido quien se ha vuelto su profesor favorito... pero ¿por qué ahora insiste en ignorarla?


-Le he dicho que tiene 5 puntos menos!

-Pero… pero… pero ¡profesor! –exclamó una muy confundida Hermione, jamás le habían puesto puntos de menos, jamás ¿qué le ocurría al profesor? Para ser más específicos ¿qué le pasaba a él?

El mismo que les había enseñado a sus alumnos a llamarlos por su nombre, a tratarlos de TRÚ (no usted, como si fuera la gran autoridad) el mismo que le había enseñado lo apasionante que resultaba estudiar defensa de las artes oscuras, el mismo que había hecho que estudiar dejara de ser un tedioso proceso, el mismo que la había inspirado y a quien admiraba en secreto, uno bastante obvio pero secreto al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué le ocurría? – ella lo miró como preguntándole lo que ocurría y él sencillamente la ignoró, todos sus compañeros no lo podían creer ¿puntos en contra para ella? ¿estamos hablando de Hermione Granger? La chica más aplicada de la clase, la chica que era la más inteligente entre todas las de su edad, según palabras de alguien quien precisamente era el sujeto malhumorado que tenía enfrente. Vamos, colérico hubiera sido mucho mejor, lo que ella leía en su rostro, en sus gestos, en su actitud era hielo, puro y absoluto hielo, la ignoraba olímpicamente y ella jamás había sido ignorada por alguien si se trataba de su nivel académico.

Siempre fue la chica aplicada, la come libros, la que había luchado lado a lado junto con el niño que vivió y su entrañable amigo / a-veces-novio Ron ¿el mundo estaba loco? ¿por qué de todas las población docente de la escuela era él quien la despreciaba y trataba mal?

Acabó la clase, pues el profesor había recogido sus cosas y se había ido del salón, todas las miradas encima de ella, así que decidió hacer lo lógico, recoger sus cosas y actuar como si nada pasara, así era Hermione Granger. Se le acercaron muchas personas, se acercaban los EXTASIS y todos querían aprobar y por supuesto todos sabían que ella tenía los mejores apuntes en toda la clase, los oyó… o por lo menos fingió hacerlo mientras la expresión de ahora-en-secreto-profesor-favorito se grababa para siempre en su mente y las preguntas surgían en su mente mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, el único lugar donde se sentiría en calma para poder procesar la información.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿cómo había dejado de ser su alumna favorita? Aunque ella lo negara rotundamente, ella sabía que era un poco así, ellos tenían chistes internos que la clase no entendía, pero ellos dos se reían, ellos dos compartían el apodo, ellos dos se llevaban bien porque ella quería creer que se parecían un poco entre si y por eso se llevaban bien. A ella le desespera el desorden y las personas que son incapaces de cumplir una simple tarea, le estresan las preguntas estúpidas, le desespera la lentitud de las personas, le molesta que se tomen las cosas que a ella le importan como si fuera broma, a él también. Él goza burlándose de los demás, mostrando que sabe mucho y lo sabe, le gusta hacer preguntas cuando sabe que alguien no sabe, evidencia su "maldad" que en realidad es sólo lo mucho que le costó saber lo que sabe y exige porque también le exigieron, ella admira eso, ésa honestidad que tiene con la vida y que ella no es capaz de expresar. Quizá era un poco su alumna favorita, claro se conocían desde que había sido su profesor en tercer año, luego de todo el incidente con Snape, la cabaña de los gritos y que Sirius escapara y él a su vez también tuviera que irse de la escuela, ahora 4 años después sus caminos se cruzaban.

El primer día fue sorpresivo para ambos, ella al verlo entrar al aula le sonrió abiertamente, jamás podría ocultar la simpatía que sentía hacia él, al finalizar la clase conversaron y fue grato re encontrase, ahora que Voldemort había sido derrotado él quería continuar con su vida y Hermione definitivamente también, Harry y Ron habían elegido no tomar las clases de 7mo año y aceptaron la oferta para iniciar sus prácticas como aurores, así que ella había regresado a la escuela y ahora compartía habitación con Ginny, todo iba bien aunque la chica extrañara mucho a los muchachos quería acabar de estudiar en Hogwarts pues cría firmemente en que uno debe trabajar para obtener las cosas que desea.

Así que el primer día de clases charlaron como si fueran un par de viejos conocidos, el efecto de la guerra había sido ese unir a las personas que antes se consideraban desconocidos, charlaron hasta que se fue la clase y se quedaron solos y siguieron charlando, porque los libros eran un tema en común, el interés en ejercer la magia para proteger a los otros también, él la había inspirado hacía tiempo ya a dirigirse al departamento de regulación de las leyes mágicas, porque creía que alguien debía defender a aquéllos que como ella alguna vez no habían podido tener voz, charlaban de la escuela, de los libros que querían leer, él le recomendó un buen par de libros de hechizos que le sería útil para la clase, al fina se despidieron y ella se dirigió a estudiar todo lo que pudiera sobre el tema, había encontrado su nueva clase favorita y a su nuevo profesor favorito…

Hermione no podía entender qué había podido cambiar en un par de meses, que era el tiempo que había transcurrido luego de ése primer día. ¿Qué pasó para que ahora la despreciara? Porque para ella fue algo terriblemente doloroso, que un día fuera la-persona-que-he-admirado-siempre a alguien que no la oye ni la ve.

Aún no entendía qué ocurrió ¿acaso había hecho ella algo para enfadarlo? ¿por qué ahora había una barrera impenetrable entre ellos? ¿por qué si la animó, igual que a todos, a tratarlo como a un igual ahora asumía su posición de profesor de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería ¿por qué ese cambio tan tardío? ¿qué hizo ella?

-¿Qué hice? –preguntó al borde de la desesperación la chica, no podía sacarse el sentimiento de culpabilidad y tristeza, sencillamente era imposible.

* * *

30/05/12

Es una historia que siento necesidad de escribir, sólo éso.


End file.
